The Only One
by Starlight09
Summary: HPGW, and RWHG. Only first chapter is up right now, Rated for future chapters.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a FanFic. Actually, this is my first attempt at any writing, other than school assignments. So please read and review, constructive criticism is more than welcome! –Starlight09

Harry had been stuck in number four Privet drive for four very long weeks. His "family" (Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and the dolt Dudley) decided to go on holiday and leave him behind. When he heard the news he was ecstatic. A week alone in the house with no ignorant muggles to bother him or boss him around sounded great. Too great he thought, and he was right. Uncle Vernon decided it was much to dangerous to leave Harry alone so he recruited none other than his sister, Marge (whom Harry despised) to do the job. Marge was a miserable old hag who had it in for Harry since the moment she laid eyes on him.

She had just come into town to 'baby-sit' Harry. As soon as she walked through the door, Harry knew this wasn't going to be a good week. She wasn't carrying any suitcases, all she had was a leash attached to two very ugly bulldogs. She glared at Harry "What are you just standing around for boy? Get my luggage out of the taxi at once!" He looked back at her and thought about disobeying her until he saw Uncle Vernon's angry face. "GO NOW YOU IMBECILE!" She bellowed. Harry decided fighting with her wasn't worth his energy, so he went to the taxi and retrieved her things. Why she needed seven suitcases for five days was beyond him.

He spent two full days waiting on Marge hand and foot. She acted like a helpless two-year-old child, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how she managed to wipe her own butt. Marge knew that Harry's parents were a sore subject to bring up around him. Which is why she thanked him every time he did something for her by telling him lowlifes his parents were. "They deserve what they got," she would say "waste of skin if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you did they?" Harry replied feeling his anger rising.

"Aww, poor Harry. Does it make you angry that your _perfect_ daddy was a drunk? Does it make you angry that he drove drunk and _murdered_ your mother and himself? Too bad he didn't finish the job. But that is a characteristic of a drunk I guess, not finishing what they start. Shouldn't have expected much more than that."

Harry was livid. He reached for his wand, he didn't know what he was going to do to her- but he had to do something. It wasn't there; he had left it in his room on purpose. By now (only 48 hours after Marge had shown up) he knew how she was, and he couldn't risk doing any magic outside Hogwart's. Not with the way Fudge had been acting towards him lately. He would be expelled for sure. Right now however, he didn't care. He turned around and raced upstairs determined to give Marge what she deserved. When he got to his room, grabbed his wand and started out the door again, but before he got over the threshold he realized she wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to risk expulsion and possibly have his wand snapped because of her. So he decided to wait for Hedwig to return from wherever she was, and send a letter to Ron to get him out of this place.

He started packing all of his things into his trunk, it took him a while longer than most wizards to pack since every time he tried a packing spell he sent things flying across the room. He had been cursing himself for unpacking all of his belongings as he ran around the room making sure he had everything. He had just finished packing, and was starting his letter to Ron when he heard an unmistakable hoot outside his window.

"Hedwig!" he shouted as the beautiful owl soared through the window and landed on his nightstand. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages!" Hedwig gave a small apologetic hoot, and dropped a field mouse out of her beak letting Harry know exactly where she had been. "There is NO time for food right now Hedwig! How could you even think about eating?" He stared at the bird who looked rather sad at the tone in her master's voice. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, eat quickly, I'll finish my letter. I desperately need to get out of this house, that woman is the devil!"

He turned back to his parchment and started scribbling orders to Ron again:

Ron,

Please GET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I GO NUTTY! I've spent a monthe here and that's more than any sane person could handle. Don't waste your time sending a letter back, just do what ever you have to in order to GET ME OUT! If I don't get out soon I WILL turn Marge into a bloody soccer ball, start kicking her around the house, and be expelled!

-Harry

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way.

Harry woke up the next morning to a loud cracking noise and knew he was saved. He opened his eyes, jumped out of bed and ran to Mrs. Weasley who was still in her nightgown, holding her wand and a giant mixing bowl.

"Good morning Harry!" she exclaimed while she hugged him. She looked around and motioned to Harry's trunk "All packed are we?" Harry nodded. "Well, what are we waiting around for then?"

"What's with the bowl?" asked Harry.

"I was about to start breakfast when Ron barged into the kitchen and told me I absolutely had to come pick you up right away. This bowl would be our Portkey, now hurry along Harry." She touched the tip of her wand to the bowl and said "Portus". Harry quickly gathered his things and put his hand on the bowl.

"The burrow" said Mrs. Weasley, and Harry knew he was finally leaving number 4 Privet drive.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Again, please read and review!


End file.
